Prenuptials
by Koharu Mitsuki
Summary: AU. "It's really simple. My money is my money, and your money is OUR money." Natsume knew his fiancée would drive him to an early grave. He just didn't know it was so soon. NxM.


**Prenuptials **

by Koharu Mitsuki

**Things to note before reading:** This is an AU fic, wherein the characters are older, more mature (some of them *wink wink) and mostly out of character. The situation is pretty self-explanatory, or at least, it does as you go along the storyline.

Note that I haven't written a fan fic since 2007. My skills have more rust than the screws in my head. You have been warned.

**Standard disclaimer applies.** The story itself is mine, but the idea of a prenuptial agreement is from Susan Elizabeth Phillips' _Match Me If You Can._

_

* * *

_

I

* * *

"Natsumeeeee!" A tall young man turned around in response as a young woman threw herself to him in a big hug. Out of instinct, he caught the woman and wrapped his arms around her svelte figure as he realized who he was holding.

Natsume, the said young man, smirked.

"Attacking your fiancé isn't the best greeting you could give to him, Mikan."

Mikan, the attacker—also the supposed young woman, huffed and broke free from his hold. "It's called a bear hug, not an attack."

"A bear hug is for children, and with the weight you threw on me I rather thought an attack would be a more appropriate term."

"Hey! That's not something you should say to your fiancée who, if I may point out, makes a living as a professional model. "

"I have rights," he said, wiggling his eyebrows in the process.

"You'll most likely have more after we get married," she muttered. Seeing his smirk, she immediately added, "Which is why I have the perfect solution for us!"

Natsume raised an eyebrow at this, not really taking the conversation seriously. "You're talking about the perfect solution to what exactly? My having rights as your husband?"

"Yes!"

Not knowing how he will soon regret his words, he asked, "Do pray tell what this so-called 'perfect solution' is."

Her eyes were bright as she said, "A prenupt!" She smiled widely.

He nodded absently. "Ah, a prenu– _what_!"

"A prenuptial."

"_What?_"

She sent him a look. "A prenuptial agreement. Don't tell me you don't know what that is," at his narrowed eyes, she asked, "Or did I truly surprise you?"

"Surprise would be an understatement! Mikan, are you sure you know what you're saying? Maybe you're the one who doesn't know what a prenupt is and what it means." He frowned.

"Of course I know what it is and what it means. Hotaru briefed me on the details."

At the name of his fiancée's best friend, his frown deepened. "Imai is no lawyer. How would she know what a prenupt is?"

She looked at him as if he was forgetting something. "Hotaru _Nogi _doesn't need to be a lawyer to know what a prenupt is with that brain of hers, and you should know better because you went to grad school together. And in case you forgot, Hotaru's husband, your _best friend_, is a lawyer. To be more precise, he's _your _lawyer."

He ignored the insult. "Meddlesome couple," he muttered.

"They're only looking out for us."

"In what way is securing our future when we get divorced _looking out for either of us_?"

She winced at his tone. "I think you just answered your own question."

"Are you choosing to have selective hearing right now? Did you not hear the word _divorce_? We're not even married and you want us to talk about _divorce_?"

She glared at him. "Don't you use your I'm-the-CEO-I'm-the-boss-of-you tone with me."

He clenched his teeth in response, afraid that he would do more damage if he opened his mouth.

"Look, I didn't know talking about a prenupt would make you this angry. I don't think we're in a suitable place to talk about it, seeing as we're standing in the lobby of your company building. Why don't we talk about it later?"

When he made a noncommittal response, she sighed. "I'll see you later in our penthouse, okay?" She kissed him on the cheek before walking away.

* * *

I was supposed to make this a short (or maybe long) oneshot, but then I decided to put it up in parts instead. Why? Because I wanted to publish this story in time for my…

…**6th anniversary as a writer! **

I can't believe Koharu Mitsuki is six years old today. Granted, I was in a cave for half of those six years, but still! Six years! I feel like a proud mother.

Oh wait, do some of you even know me? Um. Nevermind.

Okay, before I bore you with more of my babbling, I'll end it here. See you in the next part! Do be kind and drop a review. Constructive criticisms and suggestions are most welcome.


End file.
